Mystery Man
by 1noel11
Summary: A silver blur shows up in Gravty Falls and Wendy knows it! Sorry for the bad summery
1. Mystery Man

Wendy pulled out a bull horn with a sigh as she watched the drunk man yell at a tree. "Ok everybody, you know the drill give him a 10 ft radius and you will be ok" she said.  
She watched as a motorcyclist pulled into the mystery shack parking lot and parked. The drunk hobbled over and got in the man's face. "You bikers think your all that, don't ya" the Drunk slurred and slugged the Biker. The Biker flipped over his bike and threw his helmet off to the side. "What the hell man." Wendy watched as a crowd started to gather. She studied the biker. why did he look so familiar?  
"Your the problem!" the Drunk yelled and tackled the Biker. The man hit the ground with an 'oof'. He glanced at the crowd. The Drunk mumbled too the Biker before pulling out a knife. The Biker put his arms up over his face to block the knife. The crowd murmured.  
Wendy pushed through the crowd "Hey!" She yelled. The Drunk looked behind him and got a boot to the face and flew off the Biker. Officer Dubs ran over and arrested the Drunk.  
Wendy studied the Biker, he was a teen with white hair and ice blue eyes. She offered a hand and he took it, letting her help him up. The Biker spit out some blood and looked at Wendy through a black eye "Hey Wendy" he offered a smile before coughing up some blood. "Pietro?" Wendy asked, getting a nod. "Soos, help me get him inside." A large man in a green t-shirt with a question mark on it ran over and picked the teen up with ease. The crowd dispersed at the look Wendy gave them. Wendy held the door open for Soos and they set Pietro down in a chair.  
Wendy grabbed a first aid kit and started to patch up her childhood friend. Dipper and Mable walked in to see Wendy help Pietro drink some water. "Whoa what happened to him" Dipper asked. Pietro looked at Dipper with his good eye and flashed a smile. "Guys this is Pietro, a childhood friend of mine. Pete this is Dipper and Mable, Stan's great niece and nephew. He got beat up by the Drunk guy" Pietro weakly nodded before blacking out. "That's probably not good..." Wendy said.


	2. Ch2

Dipper POV  
I looked at the white haired teenager who had passed out. "So...uh, Wendy how-how do you know him?" "He lived here with his sister before moving to New York when they were 8. We kept in touch for a few years then he stopped writing. He's sneaky and fast." Wendy said. I nod.  
Mable reached up and pulled a necklace out from under Pietros shirt. I heard Wendy gasp "he kept it all these years..." she smiled.  
Grunkle Stan walked in, and saw the three of us around what I guess from his view looked like a dead body. "Is that a dead body?" As if on cue Pietro moaned and Wendy was at his side in seconds. Pietro shot awake hyperventilating before realizing where he was. Wendy looked worriedly at him.

Wendy's POV  
"Pete why are you here?" I asked. "I-uh..um...uh, got... into" Pietro started, then mumbled the rest. "What?" I asked. "Wanda's dead," Pete said, loud enough for me to hear "and I got into some trouble. I don't know what I was thinking coming back here."  
I sat on the arm of the chair and hugged him "It's ok." I said, knowing he was using the cover story we had made when I found out his secret. I took a guess that someone was close to finding out.  
"Hey Mr. Pines can I take the rest of the day off?" I asked, noticing Pietro had a look on his face that made him look like a kicked puppy. Stan turned around "I guess." I smiled and helped Pietro stand and I helped him out to his bike. He grabbed his helmet and saw it was cracked "how hard did I hit the ground?" I shrugged and tossed the helmet in the trash.  
I climbed on behind him and held on. Pietro revved the bike and we headed into town. I waited a little while before talking "Your a good actor. Now, why are you really here?"


	3. Chapter 3

Pietro POV  
"Thanks Wendy. Your not to bad yourself. Some cops in Quebec saw me running. I got shot a few times. I thought Canadians were nice. Oh well. Anyways they freaked out and told there superiors what they saw. I let them take me in. There superiors told them to prove it, then they got me to run a race against their fastest runners. I kept pace with the fastest, when we finished I acted out trying to catch my breath. And they let me go. I was taking any other chances so I high-tailed it down here." I called over my shoulder.  
I felt the bruises starting to heal up. We pulled into the diner and I offered to buy Wendy something. I smiled at Lazy Susan as I ordered a slice of pie, while Wendy got some pancakes. We chatted catching up with the each other. I heard Wendy groan. I turned around to see a guy taller then me with a black hood, I darted forward faster then anyone could blink and tied his shoes together then I was back in my seat. Wendy smiled at me knowing what I had done. Robbie V-tripped and fell flat on his face and everyone in the diner laughed. Robbie put his hood up to hide his face as he fixed his shoes. I glanced at Wendy who gave me a thumbs up.

Third Person  
Dipper consulted the journal and found a new page. He called his twin over and read the title out loud. Speedsters. Under the title you could make out a figure inside a motion blur. The uncryptic writing said: Have you ever noticed someone out of the corner of your eye? Or saw someone who's not really there? Speedsters are your answer. They are harmless, unless provoked. They live in gravity falls. They are beings who can move at speeds I can not begin to comprehend.  
Then the text became symbols. Dipper switched over to reading the invisible ink. "1 known speedster, she is very nice. Her name is Magda. She is pregnant. Her husband left Gravity Falls a long time ago. Magda is helping me unlock the secrets in gravity falls"  
Over the picture there was a drawing of a young women in a long coat, a pair of pants and a tight shirt. You could tell she was pregnant. Next to the new drawing was a note: "Magda had her son on Oct 17. He's a speedster as well. I don't know what to call him. He has declared that he will only answer to Quicksilver."  
A new note under that one said: "Magda died today defending Me and Silver from Bill. Silver ran away three days later, I know not how old he is now. Only that I fear for anyone who gets in his way." Then a faint sketch of Silver followed that.


	4. Chapter 4

Pietro drove them back to Wendy's house. He smiled as she got off "See you tomorrow!" Wendy watched as he took off a few pieces and it became a dirt bike. He revved it, saluted, and drove off into the woods. Wendy shook her head and went inside.  
Pietro looked up at the night sky as he rode. He soon found the old tree house he had once lived in and climbed up. He smiled, seeing it still supported his weight. He grabbed a blanket out of the bag on his bike and carried it up and slept up there, unaware of the Pine twins in the forest.

"Come on Dipper, I heard something!" Mable said. Dipper followed his sister, and they found the dirt bike. "Whoa, who do you think it belongs to" Mable asked loudly. "Shhh. I don't know but they might be nearby." Dipper said.  
A roar echoed through the forest, and seconds later the crunch of leaves came from behind them. The twins turned and saw a shadowed figure crouched there. It pointed up at the tree house as it stood. The two scrambled up to the safety of the tree as the figure pulled a sword off of its side and waited, watching as a creature ran through towards them. The twins watched as a blur of motion took on the beast and defeated it.  
The figure shethered the sword, went over to the dirt bike and pulled out a book. It walked back to the creature, flipping the pages before chanting something in Latin. The creature turned into a deer and ran away.  
The figure shut the book and looked up at the twins, moonlight reflected off the goggles on its head and illuminated the clothes it wore. A black shirt with a lightning bolt tear in it, black jeans, boots, and bandana covered most of the figures face and hair. Then, just as suddenly as it came, it was gone.  
The twins climbed down and looked at where the figure had been moments before. and just then noticed the bike was gone as well.

Pietro watched the twins run off, smiling to himself. He knew that he was unrecognized. He pulled down the bandana from his face and fixed his hair, then he went back to the tree house and slept till morning.


	5. Chapter 5

Third Person  
Dipper and Mable waited for Wendy to come in the next morning. Dippers smile fadded when he saw Pietro come in behind her, his eye was bruised but not swollen shut.  
Mable ran up to him and went to open his satchel. Pietro held it shut "Can't let us do that missy." Wendy snorted at what Pietro said. Pietro slipped off the satchel and handed it to Wendy. Wendy then put it behind the counter.  
Dipper noticed the goggles and silver bandana around Pietros neck, then studied the teen, noticeing similaritys. Pietro wore a black leather jacket, a light blue t-shirt, a pair of jeans with oil stains that were faded at the knees (one of which was torn) black cowboy boots, and a silver belt with a worn spot on the right hip, suggesting something hung there normally.  
"Hey, why do you have goggles?" Mable asked. "Why do you have a pig on your sweater?" Pietro came back. "I asked first." Mabel said. "So I don't have bugs fly in my eyes when I ride. Speaking of which. Wendy, you said there was a tool box somewhere around here?" Pietro said. "Yeah, I'll go get it." Wendy went into the back.  
Pietro looked at Mable "Well?" "Oh, this is Waddles my pet pig!" She pulled on the sweater to stretch it out. Pietro glanced at Dipper. "Looooong story" Dipper said. Just then Wendy came in, with Soos in tow. "He can help you fix you bike." Wendy pointed a thumb at Soos. "Cool, don't let anyone touch my bag." Pietro said before leading Soos outside. Wendy looked at the satchel before dismissing the thought to look in it.

Pietro walked over to his bike and knelt on the ground "So, you ever fix a motorcycle before?" Soos shook his head. "Ok, do you have a ballpoint wrench?" Pietro asked as he pulled up the bandana and goggles. He leaned his baby on a tree so he could get underneath it. Soos handed him the tools when asked.  
Pietro cursed in Polish when oil fell onto his face and soaked through the bandana. Pietro rolled over and pulled down the bandana, spit out the oil and coughed.  
Mable came over to them after an hour and brought water. She looked at Pietro under the bike again. Soos took a glass "Hey dude, you want something to drink?" Pietro cursed again when he hit his head as he rolled out and ran a hand through his hair, leaving black streaks "Sure." He coughed and pulled down the cloth before taking a glass of water "Thanks." He said, after downing the glass in one gulp and handing it back to her. Mable nodded and watched as he went back to work.  
Pietro and Soos came in ten minutes later. Pietro had oil in his hair and on his forehead and on his clothes. "You fix it?" Wendy asked. "Purrs like a kitten." Pietro said proudly.  
A few women tourists kept glancing at him. He flashed one a smile and she turned around giggling. Dippers mouth fell open "H-How?" Pietro smirked as he wiped his hands off on a towel he had in his satchel. Pietro walked over to the lady, chatted with her, and got her phone number. Pietro flashed her another smile before going back to the counter. "Still a charmer I see." Wendy said with a small laugh. The women left the Shack and only a few men were left, one was a local.  
A gust of wind went around the room and the door flew open. Pietro fixed his hair feeling the oil "Do you-" Wendy pointed down the hall "last room on the right." Pietro nodded and headed down there. He came back a few minutes later, his hair back to white. Wendy texted him '-How much?-' '-A few hundred-' He responded.  
The local came up with a snowglobe and pulled out his wallet only to find it empty. Stan walked over "No money, no merchandise." He took the snowglobe. "Aww." The man said and walked out, the same for the other customers. "Weird" Stan said and scratched his head. Wendy looked at Pietro "Give it up." Pietro shrugged and put five hundred dollars down on the counter. Stan looked impressed, while Dipper looked at the cash.


	6. Chapter 6

Pietro POV

I laugh at the look Dipper gave me. I got up from my seat "Good to see ya again Mr. Pines." I shook his hand. "As to you Pietro. One thing in the store on the house." Stan said. I nodded and went to look around before he changed his mind. I looked around and found what looked like a grappling hook and moved it to the side. I found a mystery shack bandana and let it hang out of my pocket. I walked over to the vending machine and hit a weak spot and grabbed the soda that fell down and cracked it open. I slid back into my seat with a smile. Stan smirked and shook his head as he left.  
Dipper Pov I watch Pietro move around. I was shocked when Stan let him get something for free. I heard Mable squea. I looked up to see him hit the soda machine and a soda fell out. I looked at Grunkle Stan and he was smiling! "Mable, c'mon were going to the library." I said. Mable nodded and followed me out. I inwardly cringed when Wendy laughed at something Pietro said.  
Pietro Pov I smiled as the twins left and spun in a whirlwind. I changed into a black and silver spandex suit with a lightning bolt from my right shoulder to my left hip and a black duster with my sword hidden under it. I pulled up my black bandana and my goggles and stuffed my clothes in to the satchel. Wendy laughed when I changed that fast. She situated a fast action camera on my goggles. "Go get em champ." she said and I ran out in a blur of silver. I ran, beating the twins to the library by seconds. I ran in and slid into a table and watched the twins. I saw Mable notice me and she pulled Dippers vest and pointed at me. 'Very discreet.' I thought  
Dipper Pov

I turn to see what Mabel was pointing at, and I saw a figure in black and silver. The figure looked surprised to see us and stood up. His coat swayed and I saw a sword. The figure walked fast. Me and Mabel kept up and we snuck out the back exit, following him. The figure didn't notice us and he walked out into the open and pushed off running, disappeared in a silver streak.  
Mabel Pov  
I ran after Dipper. My mouth fell open when I saw the guy move as fast as he did. I am sooooo making a sweater that matches his costume! Dipper dragged me back inside so he could research Pietro. Then we headed back to the Mystery Shack. Soos and Pietro were wrestling in the parking lot. Pietro had Soos in a headlock. We pushed through the crowd. "Ok Dude, I'm sorry I went through your bag. Please let me go." Soos cried, Pietro let go and let him up. Soos ran away from Pietro. Pietro looked at the crowd and that alone was enough to make your blood run cold. Wendy held out his bag and he took it. Pietro pulled up his bandana, went to his bike, revved it, and then left.  
Dipper POV  
I looked at Wendy who watched Pietro go. "What happened?" I tentatively asked. She looked at me "Soos went through his stuff. He doesn't trust people easily. It took me a few years to get him to even smile. He's lived through a lot and it's not all pretty. He could have easily put Soos in the hospital. I need to find him and calm him down. I feel sorry for anyone who tries to stop him." Wendy said. She rubbed the medallion necklace she had on. I nodded "Can I help?" "Sorry kid. No." Wendy said "You can go try to soothe Soos though."  
Wendy POV  
I got in my truck and drove home, looking for the speedster. My dad and brothers knew his secret. I sighed. They hadn't seen him. I got out, grabbed my ax, and went into the woods to look for him. I found him an hour later, punching a tree with everything he had. To my surprise it fell. I heard him huff out a breath of air and a sigh and sat against the stump. I carefully approached him and sat next him. Pietro didn't look up, but offered me a few bandages and his hands. I took the bandages, patched up his knuckles, and pulled him into a hug. Puerto laid his head on my shoulder. "I need a drink." he mumbled. "Ok. C'mon, time to go home" I said and helped him up. Pietro followed me home and we went to town. He pulled out a fake ID to say he was 21, ordered a few beers, and we sat at a booth in the back of the diner. Susan brought them over. She sadly smiled "They're on the house." "Thanks." Pietro said quietly, with a small smile that didn't reach his eyes. Susan nodded and left. Pietro weighed the drink "I met some guys in New York who are kinda like me. They have powers and stuff. They were nice. I met a guy who matched my dad's description. He almost killed me." Pietro swigged the drink and sighed.


	7. Chapter 7

Dipper POV

I sighed and looked through the journal. I fell asleep after a few minutes, it had been a long day.

"Hello pine tree" An annoyingly familiar voice said. I spun in my dream to see Bill Cypher floating there. I frowned.

"Sorry to invade, I'm really not, but you know a lightning bolt that needs to go." Bill sang the last word and he went digging through my memories before I could stop him, then disappeared in a blink. I sat up panting . I looked over at Mable who was sleeping soundly a half knitted sweater laid on the floor.

Bill's POV

I looked over the memory again. How was that annoying speedster still alive? I killed her with my own hands. Wait. She had a son. Oh No, this was bad. I began to pace. This is a threat to be dealt with immediately. I snapped my fingers and headed for the mystery shack once again.

Wendy's POV

I glanced at Pietro as he ran along side the truck. He laughed and ran ahead. I smiled watching as the blur of motion shot ahead, I pushed my truck to its limits as we raced down a back road. I stopped at the edge of a clearing to see a weird floating triangle in front of Pietro. I saw the look of pure hate on his face. I gasped as I put two and two together.

Pietros POV

I growled up at the triangle. I watched as he floated around me.

"Well look at that the lightning bolt survived. Not for long anyways" the triangle said and raised a hand at me. I dodged the energy blast and jumped up passing through him as I tried to hit him. The triangle laughed at me. I grabbed my sword and swung at him. He screamed in agony as it cut him. Gold light seeping out of the cut. I landed in a crouch ready to strike again.

"This isn't over boy" The triangle growled before disappearing. I looked back at Wendy, and saw her fear.


	8. Chapter 8

Wendy's POV

I looked at Pietro as he climbed into the truck. The good mood gone. I turned around and headed back down the road. "Pete was he...?" I started

"Yeah that's the triangle who killed my mom. And in return I'm going to end him" Pietro bit out. "Where we headed?"

"The Mystery Shack. Dipper can help with Bill." I replied and glanced at him. Pietro nodded and settled to look out the window.

Dipper's POV

I look up from the Journal as Wendy led a dirt covered Pietro in. My eyes landed on the sword hanging from his belt. Wendy elbowed him.

Pietro looked down "I need your help" he said. I'm guessing that this was taking a big bite out of his ego.

"With what?" I ask Pietro let out a breath and ran a hand through his hair before meeting my eyes

"What do you know about Bill Cypher?" I dropped my journal shocked.

Mable looked up from her knitting to listen in. Pietro snorted and smirked at me. He crossed his arms looking expectantly at me.

"Uhh... What do you know?" I asked as I picked up the journal and closed it. His eyes froze on the cover.

Pietro POV

I freeze seeing the Journal cover. I touched the sword on my side. I let out a growl "this was a bad idea" I turned to leave

"Pete. Your safe here and you know it." Wendy said just as I got to the door. I glance over my shoulder

"Yeah but I made a promise. And I'm not letting him down." I said

"Bill will kill you." Wendy said.

I sigh and offer a small smile. "See you on the other side." I say and walk out the door before she could stop me.

Mable POV

I stare up at Pietro as he talks with Dipper. I barely miss getting hit with the sword as he spun so quickly. I saw the fear and defeat in his face as he left. I look over to Wendy as she stares at the door frozen in shock.

Wendy's POV

I stare after Pietro about to break down. I run after him. He's long gone by the time I get outside. I fall to my knees crying. I pray that he doesn't get himself killed. I stand back up and wipe my eyes before going to the truck.

GRAVITYFALLSBREAK

"Well that was dramatic" A voice said. Both of the pine twins spun to face Bill Cypher.

"You!" Dipper yelled and stood in his chair as he pointed at the triangle.

Bill rolled his eye and snapped his fingers snapping his fingers. Both the twins passed out. "He cares, and that's a weakness."


	9. Chapter 9

Dipper groaned as he sat up. He lifted a hand only to find them shackled together. Dipper looked around 'Oh look Mable.'

Dippers POV

"MABLE!" I yell. I quickly crawled over to her as she started to come too.

"What happened?" She asked

"I don't know." I respond.

A cackling laugh surrounded us. Mable held on to me as a yellow glow filled the room.

"Oh good you two are awake. Your rescue should be here soon. He was less then happy about you two getting kidnapped." Bill said happily.

A blur barreled into the room, white lightning hitting random points in the room. A man stood in the center, it was the speedster. A bandana covering the lower half of his face. I gasped seeing lightning cackling in his eyes. "Cypher" he growled and shot forward.

Bill's POV

I laugh as lightning bolt passes through me. I turn and see he's undoing Mables restraints. I growl and hit him in the back with my energy. 'Bolt' manages to catch himself before collapsing on top of Mable. He turns his head to look at me white lightning crackling around his eyes. He shot up and drew his sword.

"Oh how I looked forward to this day." Bolt said his voice sounding distorted.

"I remember your mother Silver. I remember her screams." I said and he shot forward.

I screamed as the sword caught me. I threw out a hand and he flew back into a wall. The sword clattering to the ground. He struggled against my hold. I floated over to him and laughed as he tried to move away.

Pietros POV

I drop to the ground and look up to see my sword sticking out of Bills back. I glance back at the entrance and smile seeing a green haired teenager. I pull my sword out and sliced his back.

Bill let out an anguished cry and spun throwing energy balls at me.

I ran towards him getting a slice across his eye, watching as the metal burned him.

Bill screamed and grew in size turning red. I back peddled

"Laura get them out of here!" I yelled making my voice distort. I didn't check to see if she did so as I watched Bill. I gulped and looked up. I silently wished I had a team behind me, but what the hell I'm gonna die sooner or later. I gave a battle cry and ran towards my doom. Bill laughed as I ran around him. I took my hits where I could as I created a vortex around the dreamon.

"You think that can stop me?!" Bill asked and stuck a hand out.

I coughed an struggled as I looked at his hand stuck into my chest.

I coughed smiling the entire time, I threw the sword into his eye. "If I'm going down, your coming with me" I hissed and Bill flickered.

He disappeared screaming. I fell the six feet to the ground, then to my knees as I tried to get my breath. I felt the blood seeping through my clothes and saw the blood splatter as I coughed for each breath. I smiled despite the situation and let out a wet hacking laugh as I pulled the bandana off.

'Guess you were right Wanda' I thought as I let the darkness take over.


End file.
